Haz lo que tengas que hacer
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Pelant podia haber amenazado a Booth, podia haberle prohibido decirselo a Brennan, pero nada le impide a Brennan averiguar un par de cosas por si misma. *Contiene spoilers del 8x24*


**Bones no me pertenece y esto es solamente para sacarme de la mente todo lo que los rumores que circulan sobre la S9 me han hecho pensar. **

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Le había dicho que no podían casarse y ella había dicho que estaba de acuerdo. Que se alegraba de que por fin viera las cosas como ella las veía. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Había contenido las lágrimas hasta llegar a las escaleras y estar fuera de su campo de visión. Siempre había dicho que el corazón no se podía romper porque era un músculo, pero ahora sentía el suyo como un cristal que había sido estrellado contra el suelo. Y como dolía. Dolía tanto que le estaba costando respirar. Quería regresar y gritarle. Gritarle hasta cansarse, pero se sentía sin fuerzas, sin aliento y sin ganas. No supo cómo ni de donde había sacado la energía suficiente para subir la escalera y llegar a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta que todavía llevaba la revista entre las manos. La miró. Una sensación de calor invadió su cuerpo y quiso gritar, pero no pudo. Su voz no salió. Fue su brazo el que reaccionó casi tomando vida propia y lanzó la revista del otro lado de la habitación. La revista rebotó y cayó entre la cama y la pared frente a ella, abierta. Una novia feliz con su ramo y su vestido blanco miraba a la cámara. Más lágrimas.

Jamás había querido un vestido de novia, ni ramo, ni ceremonia, ni ninguna de esas cosas que a las demás mujeres parecían ilusionarles tanto. Ni lo quería ahora tampoco, en realidad no le importaban ninguna de esas cosas. Lo que ella quería era estar con Booth siempre. Lo que quería era tomar toda esa felicidad que tenían y atesorarla y prolongarla por todo el tiempo que le quedara de vida e incluso más allá si era posible. Volvió a mirar a la novia de la revista y las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente. Rabia, frustración, vergüenza, culpa, todas esas emociones que pocas veces había dejado entrar en su vida la golpeaban una y otra vez. Rabia era lo que sentía con Booth por hacer que lo amara tanto como para querer casarse con él. Frustración porque a pesar de que tenía el corazón destrozado, estaba deseando un abrazo suyo y que la consolara como siempre hacia. Vergüenza por haberse entregado a las emociones que lo único que le habían dejado siempre era dolor. Pero la culpa era la peor de todas. Su mente estaba ahí diciéndole que se había tardado demasiado en amar a Booth. Que quizá había esperado tanto que ahora era él el que ya no la amaba a ella.

Se tumbó en la cama y percibió el olor de Booth junto a ella. Lloró todavía más. En silencio. Solo abrazada a su almohada. Habría querido abrazar la de Booth para sentirlo cerca, pero no quería que cuando él se metiera en la cama se diera cuenta de cuánto le había afectado su decisión. Más de una vez se había vuelto a mirar hacia la puerta con la esperanza de verlo entrar. En alguna parte de su corazón estaba deseando que entrara y le dijera que todo aquello había sido una broma. Habría sido una broma cruel, pero ella lo habría perdonado. O mejor aún, quería abrir los ojos y ver su brazo rodeando su cintura y sentir su aliento sobre su cuello, como cada mañana. Quería que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Una estúpida pesadilla.

Después de voltear una vez más hacia la puerta, volvió a acurrucarse contra su almohada. Lloró un poco más. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida con la cara contra la almohada para que él no la viera.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Un molesto sonido la despertó. Estaba cansada. Sentía el cuerpo pesado. Más pesado que nunca. Trató de levantar un brazo para callar el sordo pitido sobre su mesita de noche, pero éste no la obedeció.

_Dolor. _

_Pesadez. _

Su cuerpo no respondía a lo que ella le decía. Estaba demasiado cansada. Cada músculo del cuerpo le dolía. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero aún los parpados pesaban. Solo pudo girarse sobre un costado y decir apenas en un susurro soñoliento, _"Booth, apaga el despertador."_

_Sin respuesta._

No se oyó nada más que el sordo pitido junto a la cama diciéndole que debía levantarse. Se deslizó un poco más hacia el lado contrario de la cama, con la intención de sentir su calor. El calor de su cuerpo era lo que necesitaba para despertar totalmente. Nada. Se movió un poco más hasta que su mano alcanzó la orilla contraria de la cama.

_Vacío._

Booth no estaba. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

_Dolor_.

El recuerdo de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior regresó y el dolor volvió a apoderarse de ella. Quiso llorar otra vez, pero ninguna lágrima salió de sus ojos. Quizá se las había acabado la noche anterior. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con la intención de quedarse dormida otra vez. Finalmente, si el sueño y el cansancio habían apartado el dolor por algunas horas, podían volver a hacerlo. El molesto pitido la obligó a abrir los ojos nuevamente. Debía ir a trabajar, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo iba a levantarse de la cama y prepararse para ir a trabajar? ¿Cómo iba a poder concentrarse si lo único que quería era llorar y gritar?

_"Cerebro, no corazón, Tempe."_

Una voz dentro de su cabeza, le recordó como lo había hecho todos esos años: Cerebro y no corazón. Así había sido su vida antes de que Booth llegara. Se obligó a levantarse. Se obligó a meterse a la ducha y a vestirse. _"Cerebro, no corazón", _se repetía como un mantra. El problema es que no podía. Le había costado mucho tiempo y mucho esfuerzo poner todos esos muros a su alrededor. Y le había costado otro tanto derribarlos. Ahora debía volver a construirlos, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

La ducha fue reconfortante y alivió su adolorido cuerpo por un momento. Se sentó en la cama, cepillando su cabello. Frente a ella, el monitor de bebés estaba apagado. Lo observó. La risa de su pequeña Christine era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Dejó el cepillo sobre la cama y se acercó a la mesa. Tomó el monitor entre sus manos y lo encendió.

_Nada._

Ningún sonido. Era temprano todavía y su pequeña debía estar dormida. Quería verla. Necesitaba verla. Dejó el monitor de bebés en la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta. Tenía la mano sobre la perilla y estaba a punto de girarla cuando escuchó algunos pasos afuera, en el pasillo. Se detuvo en seco. Booth estaba afuera. ¿Cómo iba a salir y decirle "buenos días"? ¿Cómo iba siquiera a mirarlo? En unos minutos más tendrían que irse a trabajar y aún no sabía lo que iba a hacer cuando lo viera. Le había dicho que todo estaba bien, pero nada estaba bien. Se dio la vuelta y se recargó de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para poner en marcha su cerebro. Necesitaba tiempo para que el cerebro tomara las riendas e hiciera callar a su destrozado corazón. Volvió a sentarse en la cama con la mirada fija en el monitor de bebés. Junto a éste, la computadora. La que utilizaban ella y Booth para vigilar a Christine. Suspiró. Si no podía ir junto a su bebé todavía, al menos podría verla dormir. Aunque fuera a través de una pantalla. Mejor eso que nada. Mejor eso que el silencio sepulcral que sabía que iba a tener que enfrentar cuando viera a Booth.

Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en la silla frente a la computadora. Una luz roja llamó su atención. Frunció el ceño. No recordaba haberla encendido el día anterior. Debía haber sido Booth, pero ¿en qué momento había entrado en la habitación sin que ella se diera cuenta?, y si había estado ahí, ¿en qué momento había salido? Presionó una de las teclas y la computadora le mostró una imagen, pero no precisamente la de Christine. Booth estaba de espaldas a la cámara, inclinado sobre la cuna. Lo observó un par de minutos y fue como si el corazón se le encogiera. Quiso volver a llorar, pero tampoco esta vez las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Estaba a punto de cerrar la tapa de la computadora cuando un movimiento llamó su atención. Booth sacó a Christine de la cuna y se sentó en la mecedora con ella entre sus brazos, quedando exactamente de frente a la cámara.

Se veía abatido. Se veía triste. Solo miraba fijamente a su hija y acariciaba su mejilla. Un toque ligero para no despertarla. Parecía tan cansado. Cansado de la vida. Cansado del día a día. ¿Cansado de ella tal vez? ¿Era por eso que le había dicho que no debían casarse? Se negó a creerlo. Su cara había sido de absoluta felicidad. Hasta ella que no era buena leyendo las emociones de los demás lo sabía. Incluso había compartido su felicidad con Sweets. Lo sabía porque el psicólogo la había llamado por teléfono esa tarde para decirle lo contento que estaba por los dos. Pero ahora era totalmente diferente. Él era un hombre totalmente diferente al que le había dicho que si quería casarse con ella. Era diferente al que le había dicho que no se casarían hasta que ella se lo pidiera. Era claro que entonces se quería casar. Era claro que cuando por fin ella había hecho la pregunta, todavía se quería casar. ¿Qué había cambiado entonces? Volvió la mirada hacia la pantalla.

_Dolor._

_Tristeza. _

Ese hombre que cargaba a su pequeña no parecia Booth. Habia tristeza en sus ojos. También él estaba sufriendo. También a él le dolía. Pero entonces, ¿Por que le habia provocado ese dolor a ella si también se lo estaba provocando a sí mismo? Fuera lo que fuera, ella iba a descubrirlo. Siempre lo hacía. Analizaba una a una las pruebas y siempre llegaba a la verdad. Esta vez no iba a ser diferente. Repasó el día anterior mentalmente. Objetivamente. Tratando de ver en qué punto había decidido cambiar de opinión.

Habían ido al parque con Christine. Estaba feliz. Todavía estaba feliz y todavía quería casarse. Habían discutido sobre la ceremonia. Estaban tan contentos que incluso ella había accedido a la ceremonia religiosa. Ella no creía en Dios, pero él sí y ella quería dárselo todo. Absolutamente todo. "_La gente se casa por amor"_, le había dicho una vez, y por amor se quería casar ella. Solo por amor a él. Por amor estaba dispuesta a pararse en una iglesia y recibir la bendición de un Dios en el que no creía.

El siguiente momento que recordó fue cuando se subieron a la camioneta de regreso a casa. Seguían platicando sobre la boda, pero entonces lo sintió lejos. Estaba ahí, detrás del volante, murmurando algún "_sí, claro",_ o dándole un ligero asentimiento de cabeza de vez en cuando, pero había sido ella la que había llevado toda la conversación. Retrocedió. ¿En qué momento había cambiado? ¿En qué momento había abandonado la conversación? Estaba tan emocionado un momento y al siguiente, opinando lo menos posible. Algo había pasado. Estaba segura. Volvió a repasar sus recuerdos, pero ahora centrándose solamente en lo que había pasado desde que estuvieron en el parque, hasta que subieron a la camioneta.

Se dio cuenta de que incluso antes de que subieran a la camioneta había permanecido callado. Como pensando. Retrocedió un poco más. Estaban en el parque. Ella había dicho que si a la ceremonia religiosa. Después Booth había recibido una llamada. De su madre, dijo. Luego de eso, él había vuelto a sentarse junto a ella y Christine, pero no dijo nada de su madre. No dijo nada de la llamada. Solo se quedó serio y trató de sonreír. Trató de hacerlo toda la tarde, de hecho. Tenía que estar ahí. Tenía que haber sido ahí. Repasó mentalmente sus movimientos. Booth siempre decía que los movimientos siempre revelan si una persona miente o no. Se concentró en hacer un repaso más minucioso, observando cada detalle.

Lo vio responder la llamada. Vio como cambiaba su cara. Como apretaba los labios y luego la miraba para decirle que era su madre la que llamaba. Pero, si era su madre, ¿Por qué se alejó? Siempre que hablaba con su madre lo hacía frente a ella. Siguió repitiendo las imágenes en su cabeza. Cuando terminó la llamada, lo vio girarse y mirarla ladeando la cabeza como si quisiera decirle algo. Luego puso esa cara que siempre ponía cuando algo andaba mal. La boca abierta como si no pudiera creer lo que la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea le había dicho. El ceño fruncido como si estuviera preocupado. Lo vio mirar a su alrededor como si buscara algo. Después agachó la cabeza y se pasó una mano por la cara y luego por el cuello. Siempre hacia eso cuando algo le preocupaba y cuando estaba enojado por no poder hacer nada. Regresó junto a ella con una sonrisa en la cara, pero no una de esas sonrisas tan suyas que siempre la hacían sonreír a ella también, sino una sonrisa que lo hacía lucir triste. En ese momento había creído que era porque estaba pensando en su madre o en su padre quizá y quiso animarlo contándole todos los planes que Ángela había hecho para la boda. Él la miró de nuevo como si quisiera decir algo, pero no dijo nada y solo besó ligeramente su cabello y luego se concentró en jugar con Christine.

Algo había pasado. Después de esa llamada no se había mostrado entusiasmado por los planes de la boda otra vez. No era su madre. Ahora estaba segura de que le había mentido, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le mentiría en algo tan simple como eso? _"A veces la gente miente para proteger a los que quiere", _el argumento de Booth en defensa de las 'mentiras piadosas' se repitió en su cabeza, como si fuera él el que se lo estuviera susurrando al oído. ¿Era eso? ¿Es que la estaba protegiendo al mentirle? ¿Pero de quien?

En el mismo instante en que su mente terminó de formular la pregunta, supo la respuesta. Pelant. Había sido Pelant el de la llamada en el parque. Booth había mirado a su alrededor durante y después de la llamada_. _

_Peligro_.

Estaban en peligro en el parque. ¿Lo había amenazado Pelant? ¿Quería matarlo acaso? No, no a Booth. Ya había ido tras Sweets porque sabía que era importante para ellos. Lo que quería era destruirlos. Entonces, ¿a Christine?, ¿a ella misma?, ¿a alguien del equipo? Booth habría hecho lo que fuera por cualquiera de las dos y por proteger a su gente. Una sensación de calor invadió su cuerpo. Era coraje, odio quizá. Apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos.

_"Debemos tener cuidado con Pelant, Dra., sabe que estamos cada vez más cerca y querrá destruirnos", _la voz de Sweets retumbó entre sus pensamientos. Quería destruirlos. Quería acabar con ellos, pero no matándolos. Lo que Pelant quería era más perverso que eso. Quería separarlos. Quería romper su confianza. Les tenía miedo y sabía que tarde o temprano lo atraparían. Sonrío. Pelant no iba a poder con ella. El muy bastardo era inteligente, pero no más que ella.

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al cuarto de Christine. Se detuvo en la puerta y siguió observando el hermoso cuadro frente a ella. Pelant no se lo iba a quitar. Nadie se lo iba a quitar. Se acercó a Booth despacio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y cuando él levantó la mirada para hablar, se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

— _Te amo, Booth._ — su voz fue un susurro que Booth apenas si pudo captar.

La miró sorprendido. Después de lo de la noche anterior, lo menos que se esperaba era que ella le volviera a dirigir la palabra. _"Estamos bien", _le había dicho, pero su cara decía todo lo contrario. Lo confirmó cuando, ya bien entrada la madrugada, entró a la recámara y la encontró abrazada a la almohada. Se la había quitado para poder ver su rostro y la había sentido mojada. Empapada de lágrimas.

Ahora estaba ahí, diciéndole que lo amaba. No sabía cómo responder. No sabía si lo que veía era real o un engaño de su mente. Ella habló de nuevo.

—_ Te amo y no importa si no te quieres casar ahora, sé que también me amas y eso es suficiente para mí… por ahora. _

_— ¿No te importa? _

_— No. Antes era yo la que no quería y tú me esperaste. Yo te esperaré a ti ahora… solo ten en cuenta que esta vez serás tú quien lo pida._

Le guiñó un ojo y salió del cuarto tan sigilosamente como había entrado, dejando a Booth todavía más confundido. ¿Era posible que esta mujer que le acababa de decir que lo amaba fuera la misma a la que le habia roto el corazón la noche anterior? Se levantó de la mecedora y con cuidado colocó a Christine de nuevo en su cuna. Después fue tras Brennan y la encontró en el baño de la habitación de ambos, con la regadera encendida y el vapor de la ducha llenando la habitación. Entró y cerró la puerta.

—_ ¿Qué haces?_

_— Te preparo el baño. _

— _¿No estás enojada? _

_— No. Ya te dije que te esperaré. — _Sin decir nada más, salió del baño.

"_Definitivamente estoy soñando",_ se dijo. Se colocó la cabeza entre las manos, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Si todo eso era un sueño, entonces era un sueño perverso.

_Calor._

El vapor caliente que estaba empezando a llenar sus pulmones, lo hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo. Se habia acumulado tanto vapor en el baño que apenas si se podia ver algo y el espejo frente a él ya estaba totalmente empañado. Levantó una mano para limpiarlo, cuando vio algo escrito en una esquina: "_No te preocupes por mí. Lo sé todo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer."_

_Felicidad. _

Tres frases. Solo tres frases que en ese momento significaban que no todo estaba perdido. Tres frases que estaban ahí para decirle que ella estaba con él. Que entendía que no habia querido lastimarla. Que entendía su silencio. _"Eres más inteligente que Pelant", _se lo había dicho, lo creía y era cierto. Limpió el espejo en cuanto terminó de leer y se metió bajo la ducha sintiendo como el agua se llevaba todo el peso que había estado cargando sobre sus hombros desde el día anterior.

Claro que iba a hacer lo que tenia que hacer. Iba a atrapar a ese maldito y le iba a meter una bala en el corazón. Una muerte más, pero, que Dios lo perdonara, la que menos iba a pesar en su conciencia.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Ok, debería estar escribiendo el final de Una Decisión Inesperada, pero comprenderán que después del final de temporada, no pueda juntar mis ideas, así que por mi salud mental y por el bien del otro fic tenía que escribir esto. **

**¿opiniones? **


End file.
